One Shots
by SassyIguana
Summary: One Shots


You have been a member of Fairy Tail for almost 10 years and have only managed to become an S-Class Mage five years ago. Of course you aren't as well known as Mira or even your crush, Erza. But you believe that you are powerful enough with your magic/type (m/t) magic.

While you might not be as well known as Erza or Mira, you are known as The Shy Mage among your friends. Bit of an embarrassing name but hey, they aren't wrong.

A loud belch startles you from your thoughts as Cana finished yet another barrel of beer. A quiet giggle escapes you as you watch your drunk friend stumble off to ask for more.

The door to the guild hall bursts open and everyone's attention is brought to the returning Team Natsu.

You can't help but stare at Erza, a dreamy look entering your eyes and a dopey grin stretching across your face as h/c hair falls in your eyes. A sigh escapes your throat as you lean against the palm of your hand.

Erza marches up to a squabbling Natsu and Gray who pretend to act as friends by hugging each other.

You can't help but laugh with your guild mates as she punches the two into the walls. The red head finally matches up to the counter and asks Mira for some drink.

You glance down at the box in your lap. Earlier on the morning, you had woken up and baked Erza a strawberry cake in hopes to give it to her today. If your lucky, maybe to also confess your feelings.

Gathering up as much courage as you can, you stand up, box in hand as you make your way to Erza. Each step you take causes you to become more and more jittery, you glance up from your feet and there she is almost five feet away from you. With one last shuddery breath you cross the distance and hold out the cake to Erza. "H-Here." You squeak out, wincing at your stutter.

Erza glances down at you and smiles as she takes the box. She slowly opens it and gasps. "Cake!" The redhead squeals and practically cuts a glob off of the cake before shoving it in her mouth.

You watch excitedly at her happy expressions before growing nervous as her face twists. "I-Is everything a-alright E-Erza?"

The Requip mage spits out the cake as a sour look crosses her face. Erza seems to bristle before she turns to you. "Are you trying to be funny?"

You feel yourself grow more flustered and nervous at the aura rolling off the girl. "N-N-No. W-Why d-do-"

She cuts me off. "Hurry up already!"

You become deathly still as tears threaten to spill from your watering eyes. Stretching out a hand, you yank the box away from her and run out of the guild, sobbing as your heart breaks.

You screwed up and now your crush hates you.

\--(Back In The Guild)--

Erza stares at the door you just ran through in confusion.

Cana marches up to the redhead and whacks her with a mug. Erza goes to glare at the girl only to find Cana with the scariest look Erza has ever seen on her face. "You idiot! Y/n was ugh! It doesn't matter, Y/n spent all morning trying to make that cake, it was her first time baking. You didn't have to be so rude!"

The mage looks to Cana in confusion. "All morning?" A look of realization crosses her face as she lets out a quiet ooh sound. Erza abruptly stands up, somewhat startling Cana as she does so. "I need to find Y/n!" With those words, Erza dashes out of the guild hall in hopes of finding you.

\--(With You)--

A blue blanket covers you as you curl up in a ball, tears silently fall down your face as your heart seems to smash more and more as the seconds pass. You are sure to be dehydrated when you finally stop crying and hiccuping.

Your mind replays the scene over and over in your head, Erza's brown eyes that you grew to love glaring down at you with such hatred.

Why did you have to be so stupid? Why couldn't you have fallen in love with anyone else?

A knock echoes through the apartment and you still your breathing, not wanting to be in contact with anyone.

"Y/n!" Erza's muffled voice rings through the door. "Open up! I know you're in there!"

"L-Leave me a-alone!" You shout back and break down into more sobs.

Everything goes silent and you assume Erza has left until the sound of splintering wood reaches your ears. With a squeak of surprise, you peek your head out from under the blankets and watch as Erza bursts into the room. Door completely splintered and off its hinges.

You cover your head with the blanket in fear as her thundering footsteps echo around the apartment, slowly getting closer to your shaking form.

"Y/n." Erza says softly, largely confusing you. A choked sob escapes your lips and you feel the blanket being peeled away from your face. Your e/c eyes meet Erza's soft brown ones.

"G-Go a-away." You weakly protest as you seem to curl up in a tighter ball.

Erza lets out a sigh and hangs her head, confusing you even further. "I'm sorry Y/n. That was no way to act towards you."

You hiccup and slowly sit up as you dry your eyes. "I-It's o-okay E-Erza."

The redhead shakes her head and grabs your hands causing your face to flush almost as red as her hair. "Y/n… Actions speak louder than words." Is all she says before leaning forward and doing the one thing you thought would never happen.

Erza Scarlet is kissing you.

She pulls away, face flushed as she gives you a closed eye smile. "Just next time, buy the cake." With the Erza stands up and struts put the door leaving you a red faced mess.


End file.
